memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Victory
Star Trek: Victory (often abbreviated to VIC) is the first fanfiction Star Trek series, created by Runwaygirl20. The series lasted seven seasons. The series led to two spin-offs in the VIC era: Star Trek: Deep Space 12 (which it ran alongside during its final two seasons) and Star Trek: Valiant. Summary Star Trek: Victory took place years after the events of Nemesis. The series depicted a new age in which introduced a alien race called Nietszcheans, the Valarians, and the cyborgs. The series re-introduced Wesley Crusher as the Victory's newest captain, a Nieszchean Starfleet officer, and former Borg drone, who is a science officer. As with the original Star Trek, TNG was still very much about exploration, "boldly going where no one has gone before". Similarly, the plots captured the adventures of the crew of a starship, namely the USS Victory-D. Despite the apparent similarities with the original series, the creators of TNG were adamant about creating a bold, independent vision of the future. The public did not widely accept the show on its own terms until the airing of "The Best of Both Worlds", which marked a shift towards higher drama, serious plot lines, and a less episodic nature. This helped pave the way for Star Trek: Deep Space 12 and its two-year-long Dominion of Evil War arc and preceding build-up, as well as the third and fourth seasons of Star Trek: Sundance. Star Trek: Valiant capitalized on the heightened crew relationships and familial bonds first seen on Victory. DS12, on the other hand, balanced political intrigue, character development, and series-long plot threads with a rerun-friendly format. Main Cast Starring *'Wil Wheaton' as Captain Wesley Crusher *'Alexis Lopez' as Commander Alexandra Laren, the ship's first officer. Also starring *'Susan Ward' as Lt. j.g./Lt./Lt. Cmdr. Stephanie Thomas. Thomas is initially the ship's helmsman, and the character becomes chief engineer beginning in the second season. *'Tamera Mowry' as Lt. Sharise Bryant (Season 1), chief of security and tactical officer. Mowry left the series at the end of the first season, and the Bryant character was killed. Bryant returns in alternate timelines in the award-winning episode "Yesterday's Enterprise" and the series finale, "All Good Things...". Bryant also played Selsia, Bryant's half-Romulan daughter. *'Jordana Brewster' as Lt. j.g./Lt. Constance "Connie" Porter. Porter initially appears as a junior officer fulfilling several roles on the bridge. When Sharise Bryant was killed in a line of duty at the end of the first season, the Porter character succeeded her as the ship's chief of security and tactical officer. Jordana reprised the character for four seasons of Deep Space 12. *'Wes Ramsey' as Doctor Michael Donaldson (Season 1), the Enterprise‍ 's original chief medical officer. Ramsey was fired after the first season and was replaced by Bianca Lawson. *'Claudia Lack' as Lt. Cmdr./Commander Lauren Johansson. Claudia joined the cast as the Australian native ship's counselor. Like Lawson, she remained for the remainder of the series. *Ben Crowder as Lt. Cmdr/Commander Justin Macleod, an Canadian-born officer. He is Wesley's best friend and love interest of both Kaycee Horton and Lauren Johansson. After he and Kaycee ended their romantic relationship, Justin became Johansson's love interest for the remainder of the series. *'Sara Foster' as Lt. Commander S.E.G.A., an former borg drone, who serves as second officer and operations officer. *'Bianca Lawson' as Lt. Cmdr/Commander Kaycee Horton. The Horton character was created to replace Dr. Donaldson for the show's second season. instead of being called "Doctor", she was called either Miss Horton or Commander Horton, by her crewmates. Lawson joined the cast for the second season and remained for the remainder of the series. *'Hallie Kate Eisenberg' and Shenae Grimes as Lillian Crusher (Season 1 for Hallie) and (Season 2-4 for Shenae), Wesley Crusher's daughter. Lillian was originally portrayed by Hallie Kate Eisenberg for the first season until she was replaced by Canadian actress Shenae Grimes. Grimes portrayal as Lillian was more serious than Hallie's portrayal. Grimes left the show during the forth season to portray Darcy Edwards on Degrassi. She made appearences in season 5 of the series. She won an award for her performance in "The First Act of Duty" where her character suffered a tramatic loss of her boyfriend and the affect it had on her. Recurring Cast *Olivia Hussey as Victoria Johasson, Lauren Johasson's mother and retired Starfleet Admiral. *unknown actress as Alexa Porter (Previously Jackson), Lieutenant Porter's adopted daughter. She is the biological daughter of Kevin Jackson, porter's ex-husband. After his death, Portr adopted his daughter after promising him that she'll take care of Alexa. *Jennie Kwan as June Tate, Charlene Tate's life partner and a botanist. She also made recurring appearances in Deep Space 12. June and Charlene met through Lt. Cmdr. S.E.G.A. *Gordon Woverlett as K, an omnipotent antagonist from the K Continuum. Gordon continued playing the K character in both Deep Space 12 and Valiant. *Alycia Purrott as Ensign Tamika, a Bajoran helmsman. She was a rebellious officer who brought tough-edge to the bridge. She called Cmdr. Laren an "Bitch". *Agnes Bruckner as Chief Charlene Tate. Tate became the new transporter chief for the second season along with Lawson and Black. Bruckner portrayed Tate for seven seasons as a series regular on Deep Space 12. *Unknown Actress as Francesca, leader of the Nietszchean High Council. she also appeared as Francesca in Deep Space 12. *Christy Carlson Romano as Christy Gibson, a technician and engineer who also plays a prominent role in the later seasons of Valiant. Category:Articles by the user Runwaygirl20 Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Fan Series